nerdudefandomcom-20200215-history
.arcticbreath/Deep End
Script/Story It shows a computer screen. He double clicks on ASE (Allium Search Engine). And he types in those same words he always does, de.ase. Then, the big logo pops up like always, Deep End - Database. A deep breath is heard. He clicks the chat room button. ---- <.arcticbreath> has joined <.arcticbreath> Hey guys. <.arcticbreath> Anything on WINKER.exe? ADMIN Nothing, dude. He just sorta joined and then left. We've been tracing him for a week. Where have you been by the way...? I even went over to your house but u were just gone? <.arcticbreath> don't worry. Doing some 'behind the scenes' work Dude, what the hell. You always say that but nobody knows what the fuck you actually mean. Can we get a sneak peek of this 'behind the scenes' work. <.arcticbreath> no fuck you. ADMIN marls, don't get mad. He knows what he's doing, believe me seriously why hasn't someone banned his ass for being so inactive and vaguely unhelpful to the community. ADMIN he knows what he's doing. has left <.arcticbreath> Thank christ.. ADMIN yeah, don't like him either. Should we meet? <.arcticbreath> Yeah. Meet me at the place. You know where.. ADMIN Got it. See you tonight. <.arcticbreath> has left He turned off his computer and left. We get a face shot finally. He is a 5'7 male, with blue hair and hazel eyes, wearing a sweatshirt. He grabs his beanie and leaves. He walks for a while in a downtown looking area, until he reaches a place named 'Connect Cafe', in which he enters. He sees her out of the corner of his eye and sits down. ---- .arcticbreath: Hey. Why'd you bring the laptop? autumnsbreeze: Don't worry I'm not connected to them, I know they're unsafe. I just thought I'd show you some interesting things. What do you have? .arcticbreath: It's a game. autumnbreeze: What? .arcticbreath: It was so damn obvious, it's a game. autumnbreeze: We already researched the name though... how could that be the case? .arcticbreath: I'm already level 8. Level 9 is coming soon. Anyways, it was so obvious, and I'm appalled you haven't found it. First of all, here are the clues he left. 3 sentences. "Excuse me, all, I'd like to get your attention. Your website will be shut down in under a month if you don't follow through. Examine us, research what we have done, and then you'll know. See you soon." autumnbreeze: So what, what about it? .arcticbreath: Each sentence starts with a capital letter to make EYES, yes? You guys completely overlooked that, and so I did eyes.ase, and that's when I found it-- the game. He's a mad man, he's lost all controll. And, I'm pretty sure you're in danger, you should come stay with me for a bit. He's planning on planting bombs and detonating them if I didn't follow through with the game, and we have to do it to save the website so... yeah, it's become life or death. autumnsbreeze: Bu-- I mea-- FUCK! .arcticbreath: I agree. But anyways, I need you for level 9. I passed the other levels, but level 9 is the most extreme. I can't exactly talk about it either because well... *lifts sweatshirt and points at mic*, the WINKER has some rules. autumnsbreeze: Uhh-- .arcticbreath: So, basically, take a gun. autumnsbreeze: Are you out of your fucking mind? .arcticbreath: Autumn, trust me. (NAME REVEALED)